Icy Heat
by Crazy Jersey Girl
Summary: A less innocent night in the tent with Bella, Edward, and Jacob. oneshot, lemons, very OOC


**Disclaimer**: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The bolded quotes are taken straight from Eclipse, and thus, not owned by me. :(. ::cries::

**A/N: OOC, I know, Edward would never let this happen, but this is for fun.**

_Icy Heat_

Jacob was in the sleeping bag with Bella, with her cuddled up against him for warmth. Bella was beginning to lose consciousness, but the wind that kept shaking the tent was strong enough to disturb her and keep her awake. Jake and Edward started to talk, having a dream-like conversation with each other that Bella was sure was not real. The talk continued for a long time, but Bella still could not believe the words and things they were saying. The conversation continued for a long time.

She felt something that started to wake her up. She could feel Jacob's fingers slowly massaging circles into her stomach, near her navel. She shifted, and the motion stopped for a second, then started again, even slower than before. His fingers slowly inched downward, and Bella found her breath starting to come a little irregularly. She knew that her face would be showing some of what she felt, but would be hidden from Edward's view by Jacob's body.

"**What is it like? Losing her? When you thought that you'd lost her forever? How did you… cope?"** Jacob fought to keep his thoughts on Edward's words, because he truly wanted to know how the bloodsucker felt. He didn't want the leech to know what he was doing to Bella, either, but what he was saying was a good thing to know. Jacob succeeded enough to keep the conversation going, learning about Edward's own experience as well as keeping him oblivious.

Edward kept talking, unaware of Jacob's actions. **"…I'll be lucky to stretch this out a few more months. She has a horror of getting older, and her birthday is in September…"**

"**I like option one," Jacob muttered,** distractedly. He couldn't keep his thoughts on the vamp anymore, as Bella's breathing had become heavier.

Edward's brow wrinkled, now worried by Jacob's train of thoughts. "What… What are you _doing?_" he exclaimed incredulously. A moan escaped Bella's lips. "_What are you doing?"_ he growled, angry now. In a flash, he was next to the sleeping bag, tearing the zipper open. He looked into Bella's now open eyes, shock and hurt tangible in his eyes at her aroused expression. He saw Jacob's hand on her lower stomach, but still high enough to not have been directly on anything.

He backed away, his face a painting of pain. But Bella reached out and touched his shoulder, not wanting him to go. He froze when her hand touched him, and inched closer, glaring at Jacob. Bella's hand tightened on his shoulder, pulling him closer. He bent down and kissed Bella, causing Jacob to grimace and glare back at Edward. Bella jerked when Jacob's fingers suddenly were lower and moving fast.

Edward suddenly had the rest of the sleeping bad undone, and laid behind Bella. Massaging her back with one hand, sending shivers up her spine, he reached up the front of her shirt with the other hand. His lips were at the side of her neck and throat.

With heat coming from in front of her, and icy cold from behind, Bella moaned in pleasure. Jacob's heat was really becoming too much with the fact that she was now capable of producing her own heat (and a lot of it, at that), so the coolness of Edward was welcome.

Jacob kissed her lips, competing with Edward's kisses on her throat. Both Jacob and Edward pressed closer to Bella, making it hard for her to even shift her body in reaction to what they were both doing to her. Both of Edward's hands and one of Jacob's were roaming her body; Jacob's other hand still fingering her through her clothes.

Edward quickly removed her shirt, and then flipped her over so that she was facing him. He kissed her with a strong want, and a need to prove to Jacob that she still wanted him. She could feel Jacob's forearms around her waist, his fingers undoing her pants button and zipper before taking her pants off as well.

Bella's eyes were as wide as they could be. Everything was going too fast, and only partly because she had never done this before. It had almost become a possessive competition between Jacob and Edward, and they rushed at inhuman speed to prove the other unwanted. Bella hardly knew what was happening, and before she could react she was entirely naked. She could feel herself getting cold again, though, because of lack of clothing and the already brutal temperature and weather.

Bella was flipped around again, into Jacob's warm arms. He held her very close, warming her quickly. With a start she realized that he was naked, having removed the cut-off pants that he was wearing, the only thing he had been wearing. He kissed her again, crushing her to him as hard as he dared.

His kiss still didn't feel quite right to Bella, as she was used to Edward's hard, cold lips. His were soft and warm, yet somehow hard when pressed to her own. She couldn't feel Edward behind her, but knew that he was only waiting until he thought her warm enough for him to come back. He would know from Jacob's mind, which seemed like a disturbing process.

She was warm enough again quickly, and sure enough, she immediately felt Edward behind her. She could feel that he was naked simply because of the cold that suddenly shot through her as his body touched every inch of hers. She jumped and immediately had goose bumps, but didn't want him to go because of it. Her body instantly produced more heat, and he stayed pressed against her.

It was becoming less of a competition for Edward and Jacob, but more of a team effort. Jacob knew that Bella would want Edward there, and Edward knew that without Jacob Bella would be dead from the cold already. Now they were both breathing deeply, able to smell the pheromones that Bella was giving off in her arousal.

Bella felt Edward's hand suddenly in her place of pleasure, and jumped again at the shock it produced. She gasped loudly, the intense cold in her warmth almost too sensational for her to handle.

Bella heard Edward growl sexually behind her, and Jacob groan in front of her. She looked up at Jacob, and he was looking at her lovingly and wanting, and protective just in case Edward were to let her get too cold. Bella didn't think that was possible at this point. She found herself flipped over yet again.

Edward was kissing her, holding her to him. This time, he was on his back, she on his chest. She felt Jacob shift, moving a little closer to Edward. Edward then held her up a little higher, smiled at her, and gave her back to Jacob.

Now she was laying on her back, against Jacob's chest. She felt him spread her legs a little, and her entire face blushed bright red. Edward laughed softly, yet guardedly.

Jacob carefully penetrated Bella from behind, making her gasp and moan again. He was very gentle, even when she felt sharp pain, and he murmured softly to comfort her. Edward moved then, coming at her from in front of her. Jacob grudgingly moved his legs to give Edward more room.

Edward kissed her softly, then positioned himself over her. He penetrated her just like Jacob, and she felt herself stretch to a point of pain. But the heat coming from Jacob and cold from Edward were enough to ease the pain; it was like IcyHot, only both at once. Jacob had shivered at first, from Edward's cold, and Edward seemed shocked by the intense heat from both of them.

With both of them moving, Bella found herself crying out almost constantly from feeling. Everything went very fast, the constant battle between the back of her body's heat and the front's ice taking over everything. Soon all three were crying out, and everything ended with one intense moment. They were all having trouble breathing. Jacob began to nuzzle Bella on the right side of her throat, and Edward took the left side, the battle between fire and ice still present.

Bella was covered in a sheen of sweat, and Edward soon left for the farthest corner of the tent so that the droplets wouldn't freeze to her skin and cause serious problems. Realizing that the blanket might not be enough, she re-clothed herself to help hold in warmth for when she slept. Jacob tucked her back into the sleeping bag after having clothed himself. Edward had also dressed, at a blinding speed.

Bella couldn't help but fall asleep after that point, feeling wonderful in the afterglow, and still quite warm.


End file.
